Night's Revelation
by True Love Lives Forever
Summary: A little trip to the bathroom at night reveals much more than Derek would have ever thought, especially when it involves eavesdropping on Casey and Marti’s conversation about him!
1. Do You Really Hate Him?

Disclaimer: Hmm? Let me think about that one for a minute or two… Nope, I still don't own anything.

Rating: K. There's really nothing in this story that would be inappropriate for some audiences.

Setting: This can take place really anytime in the third season as the episodes have been aired in U.S (since that's where I live), or anytime in the future. I guess I'm thinking of it being a year or two in the future, but like I said, it doesn't really matter much.

Summary: A little trip to the bathroom at night reveals much more than Derek would have ever thought, especially when it involves eavesdropping on Casey and Marti's conversation about him!

Author's Notes: I'm planning on continuing some of the other stories I started writing earlier. I'm finally done with my exams for this quarter, so I'll have some free time. Those of you who read them, stay tuned!

* * *

Night's Revelation

By: True Love Lives Forever

Chapter 1: Do You Really Hate Him?

Sleepily rubbing his eyes, Derek looked at his alarm clock, only to find out that it is way too early for him to be awake on a Saturday morning, or rather a Saturday night since it was only 3:17 am. After slowly getting out of bed, he barely made it through his room towards the door without tripping on everything that's been occupying his floor for the past few years, which still hasn't been moved an inch, unless someone tripped on it in their futile attempts to reach the other side of the room for reasons unknown. Only Derek can make a mess for which most would think a tornado had to be involved in and not humanly possible to achieve. But that's just Derek for you. He lived by the moment-to-moment philosophy, so what's the point in cleaning up the room if on the next day it'll look just about the same, if not worse?

Turning the doorknob, Derek walked through the hallway towards the bathroom, but before he even got halfway there, something caught his attention.

Marti's door was slightly open and her lights were on. She probably had a nightmare and was awake because of it. But then again, usually if that's the case, she just runs up to her big brother's room for comfort and to get him to scare the monsters away.

Naturally, curiosity got the best of him and he decided to check up on her.

Slowly and quietly he started walking up to Marti's room, as to not wake anyone up. Marti was that one person in the whole wide world who meant the world to him, or rather she was the only person towards whom he'd actually show emotions and it. This was just a brotherly thing to do – something he'd done hundreds of times before. She's certainly his little soft spot and he'd never try to change that for the world, despite what his macho personality was telling him.

Just when he was in front of Marti's door, he heard the sound of the familiar sobs and in an instant, he was wide awake. His little Marti was crying and he sure was about to find out what's wrong and why she didn't turn to him like so many times before.

Just when he was about to step into the room, however, he heard an all-too-familiar voice. The voice of a certain girl he just loved to torture for the sole reason of getting a rise out of her. It was just too irresistible not to. After all, she's Casey, his oldest step-sister who somehow managed to turn from a grade-grubbing Klutzilla to a Prom Queen. Who would have thought? Certainly not him, although he definitely saw some potential there. But Prom Queen? That was something. Not that he would actually admit it to her personally, or anyone else for that matter.

Casey was in Marti's room. Something about this situation just threw him off, making him hesitate on whether or not he should step into the room and show his presence. But before he got the change to dwell on his possible choices, he heard something that puzzled him greatly, pulling him out of his thinking trance – something that didn't occur too often as it did with Casey.

"Come on, Marti," said that voice which he couldn't mistaken anywhere, "you know that's not true. He would never do that to you."

"But why does he do that to you then?" Silence filled the room for a few seconds during which Derek tried to figure out what was going on. 'Who's doing what?' was the obvious question, and almost as if in response, Marti answered him through a shaky voice that was laced with continuing sobs.

"Casey, what if… what if Smerek starts teasing me, too, when I grow up? Just like he teases you?" There was something in her voice, the honesty laced with fear, which made Derek's heard drop to the bottom of his stomach. Was his little sister really afraid of… of _him_? His ears perked up as he tried his best not to miss a word from a conversation he knew that neither girl realized he was listening to. So much for confidential talks.

"Honey, Derek just does it to me and nobody else. You of all people shouldn't be worried about something silly like that. He loves you. Besides, he doesn't pick on Lizzie either, and he sure isn't going to pick on you when you grow up. If there's one thing in his whole life that he loves – it's you."

Based on the temporary silence that followed and knowing his little sister, Marti was obviously thinking about what Casey said and Derek tried to quietly shift his feet so he could see inside the room through the little gap between the partially open door and the wall, without being noticed that is. And being the sneaky guy he is, he succeeded.

As far as he could see, both girls were sitting on Marti's bed, with Marti safely stored in Casey's arms. Upon seeing that, Derek almost felt jealousy ripple through him that it was Casey who was comforting Marti and not him. Was their relationship hanging on a piece of hair and he didn't even know it? Or was there more to this than he admitted to himself? Just as such thoughts entered his mind, he quickly pushed them aside, focusing on the conversation before him.

"But before you and Lizzie and Nora got here, Smerek was picking on Edwin 'cause he was the oldest and now he picks on you most of the time. If I grow up, he'll probably just start picking on me and then…" Her voice broke off for a second, as if what she was going to say next hurt her inside out. Taking a deep breath, she continued her thought, "and then he'll hate me."

Derek couldn't believe it. Is that what she really thought? His little baby sister. His little Smarti. Did she really believe he could ever hate her? Obviously, Casey felt the same way because she couldn't suppress a little laugh, the kind of laugh that she had when she thought something was absolutely ridiculous. Generally that kind of laughter was saved for Derek and his little pranks that he had up his sleeve, but apparently, she made an exception.

"Marti, Derek could never hate you. Derek and I have some… some issues, but that's not because I'm the oldest. I guess I'm just the most stubborn one…" Derek couldn't suppress a little smile that was creeping up on his face as he heard that. "And he's not used to _not_ getting what he wants and when he wants it. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. I promise that…" Casey didn't get the chance to finish as she was interrupted by a still worried, little girl.

"Why did he say that he hates you then, when you two started fighting today after that latest prank he pulled? And why did _you_ say that to him first? Nora and Dad have disagreements all the time, but they never say they hate each other."

After a heavy sigh, Casey tried her best to explain, but by the sound of her voice, Derek could tell she was trying to figure out the answer herself. Who knew Smarti could ask such questions that would puzzle teenagers and probably adults too. Come to think of it, the question wasn't really that complicated, yet if she had asked him that, he wouldn't even know where to begin himself. He knew he didn't hate Casey, that's for sure. He just pulled pranks on her because it was fun. To see her all worked up for a fight with him somehow gave him a weird sense of pleasure, the kind of pleasure he never got before and still doesn't no matter who else his other "victim" is. He just liked it. That was probably just it. But he did have to admit, when those hateful words left his mouth, he regretted them, but quickly put that thought aside with the excuse that she said it to him first. Granted he did steal her backpack with all the homework that he knew she was going to start right after dinner. It's Casey. She's a workaholic, after all, and that's why he knew he would certainly get quite a strong reaction from her. She didn't disappoint him either in that respect though he didn't quite expect an "I hate you" to fly through the air his way.

In a way, Derek was surprised that Casey seemed to stand up for him. But then again, he never hid his feelings when it came to Marti and it's not like Casey would ever say bad things to a little kid, especially when that kid was a part of her family, too. But was that how she really felt, or was she just trying to calm down Marti? And how did he himself feel about her? He didn't hate her. He never saw her as a sister. He never let her near him for them to become friends... So who were they to one another?

Casey's voice finally pulled him out of his reverie, "I guess we were both just mad at each other and you know how I am with school. He shouldn't have messed with my books and all the school work I have in my backpack. Besides, Marti, since when are you worried about this anyway? You always seem upset when it's peaceful in the house, not when we're yelling at each other?"

"I don't know. This idea just popped into my head that it's going to be me in your place in a few years. And then I just wondered…" She trailed off for a few seconds and wiggled out of Casey's embrace and looked around the room, as if that would help her find the right words that she was looking for. After about ten seconds she looked Casey in the eyes and continued, "Casey, do you…"

Still not sure how to phrase it, she started over again. "Casey, just tell me the truth. Don't lie to me. Ok?"

Straightening up her back, obviously wondering what was on Marti's mind, Casey nodded and took a deep breath getting herself ready for whatever was going to come up.

"I know you don't like how badly Derek's been treating you since you two have even met. And he makes you cry sometimes. But, do you really… actually hate Derek?"

* * *

What did you guys think? What will she say? What will he think? What's going to be revealed? 

I'm just going to make this a little two-shot, nothing really big.

REVIEW!


	2. New Revelations

Disclaimer: Hmm? Nope, I still don't own anything.

Rating: K. There's really nothing in this story that would be inappropriate for some audiences. I don't think.

Setting: This can take place really anytime in the third season as the episodes have been aired in U.S (since that's where I live), or anytime in the future. I guess I'm thinking of it being a year or two in the future, but like I said, it doesn't really matter much.

Summary: A little trip to the bathroom at night reveals much more than Derek would have ever thought, especially when it involves eavesdropping on Casey and Marti's conversation about him!

Author's Notes: Sorry for such a long delay. I know I suck for not being good with updates and I'm really sorry. But here it is finally. Thanks for all that reviewed the first chapter. Hope you guys will like this one as well.

* * *

Night's Revelation

By: True Love Lives Forever

Chapter 2: New Revelations

"_But, do you really… actually hate Derek?"_ The question kept running through Derek's mind over and over again. There was just something in it that kept nagging at him. _What would Casey say?_ Suddenly, that thought got his heart racing, almost like it knew something that he didn't. But that wasn't possible, was it?

Anyway, back on track here… Did he really drive Casey to the point of hate? If he did, it wouldn't be mutual hate as she probably thinks. But something about the possibility of Casey hating him and thinking he feels the same way about her made him uneasy to say the least, as his stomach dropped again in a matter of the past few minutes he's been awake.

Taking a deep, yet shaky, breath, Derek tried his best to stay calm as he continued eavesdropping, not able to walk away though at the same time, somewhat afraid of the answer.

Casey seemed to be equally as puzzled as Derek was. The difference was, Marti kept staring at her expectantly, waiting anxiously for an answer, only putting more pressure on Casey whose brain was too scattered at that point anyway. Sure it seemed like Derek sometimes hated her since he treated her like dirt too many times to count, like during the times when he made fun of her – she could never forget the Klutzilla incident. Though how could she when some kids still called her that every once in a while. Then lets not forget all the pranks he pulled on her, some of which she had already forgotten because of the new and meaner pranks he pulled on her more recently – the Stinky Feet poem sure embarrassed her in front of the whole school… again. The way Derek fired her from Smelly Nelly's and then drew a spaceship or whatever that thing was during her supposed "training" was plain mean and degrading, as if it wasn't bad enough already at that point. And how about all the times he butted into her love life: first trying to keep her and Sam apart, not that it worked out in the end anyway, but just the idea that he couldn't leave her be was what got to her. Then he picked on Max with all of his juvenile pranks, like stealing his gym shorts, which as guilty as she felt for thinking, she actually had to admit was kind of funny and got her to smile that day. But still, while they sure had some rivalry between the two sports teams, it just always seemed like he tried to get to her in some way: if it wasn't a prank, it was an insult; if it wasn't an insult, it was him butting into her personal life on some level.

What puzzled her more was his ability to be relatively nice and sweet sometimes, and then the next second trying to deny it ever happened as if his life depended on it. After all, he did save her in the end during the Klutzilla chaos by letting his popularity spill a bit onto her. As for Smelly Nelly's, he did stand up to Andrew for her. Of course she would have never known that unless _the_ boss called her and spilled the beans on the whole scenario of "Nobody talks to my stepsister like that, except me" which she couldn't describe in any other words except "sweet." The one and only times she truly felt grateful for Derek butting in was certainly during the whole Scott the Snot nightmare which she doubted she could ever forget…

The sudden poke into the ribs reminded Casey she wasn't alone and she was still under the interrogation of Marti Venturi. How long was she lost in thought? A minute? Two? She couldn't really tell, but unknown to her, Derek thought it was far much longer as he anticipated the answer. And as for Marti, she just looked excited to hear an answer, hoping that there will be one by the end of today, though knowing Casey, it might take a while. It's surprising how insightful and knowledgeable she could sometimes be while the teenagers and the adults of the house could be so clueless. Oh, the irony.

"Casey?"

"Marti, where do you come up with questions like these?" Silence and a pointed look from the addressed person made Casey realize she wouldn't be able to change the topic that easily. Sighing, she decided to let Marti know what she knew, which wasn't that much with all the confusion and all.

"Look, hate is too strong of a word. He gets me mad all the time, but we all know that," she started, muttering the last part under her breath and sighing, somewhat uncomfortable with the subject at hand. How could she talk about her feelings with someone else, let alone someone so close to Derek, when she hasn't even figured out how she truly feels about him? Besides, she wouldn't want to hurt little Marti, the stepsister she has grown to love with all her heart, if she came to a realization that she would have rather not met him, as she so often said before.

"I don't know, Marti. It's complicated. _Derek_ is complicated. He can be the biggest jerk on the planet to me and then the next minute he does something really sweet and kind. If only he would show that part of him more often towards me, which is probably too much to even dream about… but I guess if that was the case then maybe we wouldn't even have this conversation and…"

Casey didn't quite finish her thought because by the looks of Marti, a light bulb lit up in her head, making Casey loose track of what she was talking about. When the little girl, still sitting in her arms, didn't seem to comment on her behavior, though it certainly excited her like never before, Casey gave her an inquisitive look, almost the same one she had been given by her minutes ago.

Eventually, not being able to take it anymore, and happy to change the subject of Derek, Casey gave in and asked the obvious, "What is it?" After a moment of silence and still no answer, she tried again, "I know that look. You, Venturi's always have that look when you have an idea. So, come on, what is it?"

Marti looked somewhat hesitant still, unsure of what she should do for another moment. "I'll tell you later."

All ready to argue and get the answers she wanted, Casey opened her mouth only to close it again. She might be better off not pushing the subject and leave now unless she wanted Marti to remember her own interrogation, which she would have much rather avoided at all costs. Slightly glancing on the nightstand, Casey's eyes briefly met with the green, bright lights of an alarm clock, boldly reading 3:46. The second the time registered, Casey partly jumped from the bed, causing Marti to shift in her lap.

"O my God, Marti! It's almost 4 in the morning already. We've been awake since a little after 2 and I can't believe how fast the time passes. Come on, we have to go to sleep now, kiddo." That being said, Casey emphasized her point by standing up and lifting Marti with her, successfully shifting her on her right side to free her other hand and be able to move the purple comforter to the side of the bed.

The second Casey laid Marti on her bed, all purple of course, Marti sat up. "Casey, I'm hungry. Could you make me a sandwich before we go? Please?" To help her case, she added in a pout which she knew nobody could resist. "Pretty please?"

Sighing, Casey nodded. How could she resist such a face and the "pretty please"?

Meanwhile, Derek was slightly leaning against the wall where he stayed since Smarti's epiphany. Casey certainly was right about that look. He knew that look too. After all, he was a Venturi and Marti seemed to have picked up all of his facial expressions much better than even Edwin. He knew Smarti better though and figured right away there was going to be no pleading with her to tell what was on her mind. She would only do that in her own time.

She was just like him, after all.

Still thinking, Derek briefly heard words like "hungry" and "sandwich" and "pretty please." Then there was rustling. Like something that resembled a comforter and then footsteps heading towards the door and then…

_Wait! Footsteps? Shoot! This was not good._

Knowing he didn't have much time, Derek threw himself in the direction of his bedroom as fast as he could, yet also trying to be quiet and secretive, hoping against hope he'll be able to make it there on time without being noticed.

Moving at, what seemed to him, as the speed of light – or was it sound (he couldn't remember which was faster) – he made to his bedroom that was slightly open. Dashing inside, he turned around and pushed the door closed, slowly and quietly. The wind was in his ears as he was on the run and he couldn't tell if the girls were already in the hall as he was going in. Trying to catch his breath, Derek realized that his head was pounding and his heart was going a mile per second, preventing him from hearing anything but his own pulse.

A few seconds passed and his breathing was finally starting to go back to normal, as did his heartbeat. Taking this to his advantage, Derek stepped closer to his closed door and leaned against it, only to hear retreating footsteps near the staircase.

Thoughts started running through his mind in a flash. There were a few things he couldn't quite hear from their conversation. Things that could have been crucial, but because Casey's voice was sometimes muffled or more of a whisper, he couldn't hear exactly what was said. And moving in closer and blowing his cover, letting them know he was there, did not sound very appealing to him. So now he's stuck wondering.

_Did Casey answer Smarti's question? What did he miss? Or better yet, did they notice him during his little escape? Do they know he's been eavesdropping on them? Is Smarti going to be afraid if she knew he heard her fears about him? Did Casey convince her he could never hate her or even pick on her?_

But for some odd reason, despite his need to know his little Smarti's feelings, the questions that somehow kept coming back to haunt him the most were: _How does Casey truly feel about me? Does she hate me? And better yet, how do I feel about her?_

* * *

Ok. I lied last time. I said it was going to be a two-shot, but apparently I was wrong. This is turning into either 3 chapters or maybe even 4. In either case, there's only a few chapter left to go!

Also, I've noticed on more than one occasion that people much rather put a story on alert list than write a comment. Not that I don't like alert lists, but could you guys please write a review, even if it's just a few words, though the longer the better. Thanks!

Anyhow, what did you think? What do you think will happen next? Please, REVIEW!


	3. Smarty Pants

Disclaimer: Why don't you take a random guess on this one

Disclaimer: Why don't you take a random guess on this one?

Summary: A little trip to the bathroom at night reveals much more than Derek would have ever thought, especially when it involves eavesdropping on Casey and Marti's conversation about him!

Author's Notes: Thank you all so much for the reviews with this story. You all are amazing and I absolutely love you! I know I suck when it comes to updates. I guess "I'm sorry" and this new chapter is probably the best I can offer you as compensation. Hope you all like this chapter as much as the last one and hopefully even better! By the way, the second portion of the chapter will be much more of a dialogue compared to the first one, so hopefully it won't seem dry or something like that. Enjoy!

--

Night's Revelation

By: True Love Lives Forever

Chapter 3: Smarty Pants

It's probably been half an hour since he overheard the conversation. Obviously he missed the beginning of it since Casey said something about it starting around 2 am or something like that. He could hear them coming back from their midnight snack a while ago as he was in the middle of pacing the room as he'd done since they went downstairs. He felt pretty pathetic at that point—thinking about his stepsister and all. Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone… well, maybe besides his Smarti under the current circumstances.

Nonetheless, as soon as he heard movement on the stairs, he jumped into bed as if the floor was on fire, which could have actually been true since he might have caused a spark on the carpet with all the pacing he's done. He sure didn't want either one of them to hear him pacing and realizing he was awake, and then later probably deducing that he didn't sleep because he spied on them.

That sure wouldn't go over too well.

He couldn't be sure if they heard him or not, but he didn't want to tempt his fate. So instead, he came to the conclusion that he better try to get some sleep and maybe the answers he's been looking for will come to him, after his brain was freshly awakened and ready for a new day.

It was after Derek closed his eyes for a few seconds that he realized that he forgot something that was pretty important, especially if you asked his bladder.

He completely forgot the whole reason why he woke up in the middle of the night to begin with—the bathroom, and now that reason started once again to show signs that were hard to deny any further.

Sighing, he lazily got up for what seemed like the tenth time that night and made his way to the door.

Carelessly, he walked into the hallway, not expecting any company and he got lucky in that sense.

However, it was on his way back as he was closing the bathroom that something, or rather someone, ran straight into him in the dark hallway, apparently also on the way to the bathroom, giving off a little yelp full of surprise.

It was just Derek's luck that it had to be his Smarti. Right now was definitely not the best time for that for he had a lot on his mind that he'd rather get rid off for the night and think of later.

"Hey there, Smarti," he whispered quietly, careful not to wake anyone up. "Why are you still up?" He tried to act casually so that she didn't catch on. After all, Smarti usually slept all the way through the night for a while now, unless something scared her, like thunderstorms, or if something was on her mind—and he knew what that was in this case, but it didn't mean she should know that it's not a secret from him anymore. Not just yet at least.

He sure would have to talk with her about that. But that could wait until tomorrow once he could think clearer after some sleep.

Unfortunately for him, something must have given him away. It could have been his slight uneasiness or nervousness as he spoke. It was the middle of the night and he didn't get much sleep yet. It makes sense that his acting skills weren't at his best.

Smarti gave him this weird look though. It was almost unreadable, at least to most people. But he knew.

He was so busted.

Oh, how he sometimes hated that she could read him like a book. That was one of the things that Smarti and Casey had in common. He often times wondered if they could read minds or something, at least when it came to his mind. Then again, they were both girls and those two could just drive him insane if they wanted to. Not that he really minded it most of the time. After all, it was kind of entertaining when there was nothing else to do, at least when it didn't involve getting a headache in the process.

He was brought out of his thoughts as she spoke up in a little voice. "You heard, didn't you?"

He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not, but he thought he heard her voice slightly shake on the last word as she addressed him. And his heart broke just a little bit more. It's been doing that far too much for one night.

"Um…"

When he couldn't think of a good lie that she'd probably believe, he gave up.

Instantly coming to a decision, he bend down and picked her up, noticing that she was looking anywhere but at him. "Come on," he said as he started moving to his room. "Let's talk, OK?"

Meekly, she nodded her head in agreement.

Once in his room, Derek set his sister on his bed gently and she pulled his blanket closer to her for warmth as he stood up on his toes right in front of her so she'd look at him and placed his arms on each side of her small frame.

"Smarti…" He decided to cut to the chase. "I love you. I always have and I always will. I promise you that. You know that, don't you?" He was somewhat unsure of her answer. Being unsure of anything was not Derek-like. He was always considered the guy who was absolutely sure of himself and everything he did, although Casey usually put it as being "too full of himself." In any case, this uneasiness in relationship with his Smarti was very unnerving and uncomfortable for his taste. But he'd do anything for her and to keep their bond as strong as ever.

She looked up at him after that, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Feeling some confidence reenter him, Derek continued.

"I could never dislike you, let along hate you. And I mean EVER." He emphasized his point by playfully and softly pinching her nose for a second, like he's done millions of times before when it was just the two of them, and the moment he did that, she erupted with giggles. Instead of letting her go, that just made him tickle her all over as she started to shake and laugh uncontrollably.

That's what he loved about her. No matter how mad she might be at him, it never lasted for long. And in this case, it seemed like her worries finally dissipated once he confirmed what Casey was saying all along. She might still have a doubt every once in a while if she thought it could be such a huge problem in the future as she made it to be despite its ridiculousness, but he knew it wouldn't last and that her mind was at ease.

They had a great relationship, and they sure were going to keep it that way, no matter what.

They continued playing around like that until they simultaneously realized that they were probably way too loud and would gather a lot of attention in the middle of the night. And boy did they want to avoid their family being extra cranky in the morning, especially Casey. For Derek, it was a very well known that when Casey is extremely cranky, he better not get on her bad side. But he was Derek, which meant that was impossible and the results weren't all that appealing.

Fully serious again, Marti spoke up. "So you did hear everything after all, huh?" But this time it was a statement, not a question.

"Not everything." His response came just a little too fast.

_What if she brings up the "Casey topic"? I can't answer that. I don't even know the answers myself!_ Then his brain brought up the sore subject – _and_ _neither does Casey_.

To his momentary relief, the conversation seemed to take a different turn.

"You were eavesdropping, just like you usually do!"

"I wasn't eavesdropping… I was just, uh…" Scratching his head for answers didn't seem to help, but he did it anyway. "I was just passing by and… and overheard you two talking. And it was about me! I couldn't just walk away."

"You always eavesdrop on Casey. Why should I be surprised that you did it this time?"

"I don't eavesdrop on Casey…" He didn't finish as Smarti interrupted him.

"Yes, you do. I saw you way too many times before!"

"Like when? Give me an example." He cocked his eyebrows in his usual way, seemingly so sure of himself again, yet on the inside he was slightly uneasy. _What could she possibly have seen? I don't even do that… much… Do I?_

"Let's see," she made that adorably cute face as she was lost in her thoughts. He absolutely loved it when she looked like that and he was very proud to call her his little, baby sister.

After a second, a light bulb went off in her head. "There was that time around Clash of the Bands when you kept listening to her through the vents." Her expression just dared him to come up with an explanation. A good explanation, in fact.

"I was just making sure she can sing." _Yeah, that was it_.

"And you had to do it all the way until your concert? You already knew she could sing well."

_Uh, think. Just think_. "I wanted to make sure she wasn't going to back out. You know how she is. She can change her mind a thousand times per day."

"What about after Clash of the Bands?"

"What about it?" He wasn't really sure where she was going with this.

"I saw you a couple of times still eavesdropping on her. You two were done with the concert."

"Huh?"

"When Casey was talking to Emily. Remember?" She tried jogging his memory a bit. "She talks to Emily all the time. Sometimes to complain about your pranks. Other times about boyfriend problems. Especially the time when her and Max broke up and how you gave her the advice to change back to her old self. Remember? I saw you leaning next to her door when I was by the stairs and that was when she was talking about you."

Derek decided it was a good time to sit down and think. Yes, think.

Smarti continued as if she didn't notice his change in mood. She was pretty stubborn too—just like her brother.

"And what about when Sammy and Casey were dating? You always listened to what she was telling him about you, or what Sam was telling you that she told him. You pretended not to care, but I know you and I know you were pretending."

"And let's not forget the whole 'Scott the Snot' thing. You kept thinking about Casey and you were really nice to her then, even if it was for a short time."

Derek inwardly cringed at the mention of the soccer coach. That was not a pretty time. Actually, even he didn't look that good with the lack of sleep the whole "cheating on Casey" speech caused. And than Casey telling him that he was a good _brother_ made him sick to the stomach for some reason. He can still remember it too well. He never liked any of the guys Casey was dating with the exception of Sam, or even the ones who were interested in asking her out but never did. In the case of some, it was because he spooked them. But _why_?

Did he really care that much about Casey and their so called relationship, if you can call it that? Sure to some degree he knew he did, but with how his smart Smarti was describing things, it seemed like he truly cared—possibly even in a way he never thought possible. After all, she was his nerdy, grade-grubbing _stepsister_.

"You think a lot about her, don't you?" Her look was purely inquisitive. It also held something else, but he couldn't quite decipher it at the moment.

When he didn't answer, she pouted. She knew all too well that he could never resist a pouting Smarti and she was going to take advantage of it.

To dodge the bullet, he spoke the first thing that came to his mind. "Since when do I ever think?" His eyebrows rose for the pretense of confusion. And it was true. He was pretty confused at the moment, although the horizon was becoming slightly clearer. It was a pity though, because he didn't want to let himself believe in his epiphany that was creeping up on him with each passing moment.

Marti simply rolled her eyes in return. "Come on, Smerek! It's me you're talking to. I _know_ that you think far more than you lead everyone to believe."

He smirked at that—partly as a genuine response and partly to humor his little sister for being such a smarty pants. She knew him well; far better than his mom and dad combined.

Slumping further on his bed, he sighed. He always trusted Smarti with his little secrets, including when he said that he might even miss Casey when he thought that he would be going to Spain with their mom. "Maybe, just maybe, I might—"

But a loud, piercing scream coming from the hallway cut off his line of thinking. Instead, he jumped up and headed straight for the door as a reflex.

--

Hope this wasn't too cheesy or anything like that. Also, for those of you who might have read my other stories, you probably know that I don't really keep the characters from the show in character, especially when it comes to Derek. So sorry for those who like to see Derek in character, although I don't think this is too far of a stretch for him since Marti is his soft spot.

Anyhow, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
